Forcible access tools for application in the law enforcement and rescue fields, have varied from a single man swinging a sledge hammer to a group effort using a battering ram having multiple tongs extending along the ram for hand manipulation. But where there is insufficient space at the door step for a group effort or insufficient swing space for the sledge hammer, there remains a need for an access tool that is singly manned and does not require annular swing space.
There are also a group of hydraulic operated access tools such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,795 and 4,443,001 that use a stationary jaw that is wedges into the door jam and a movable jaw that moves off the stationary jaw to wedge open the door. Various guide members have been proposed to keep the movable jaw on line during operations.
While considerable number of such tools have been devised, none had the combined features of easy portability, single-person ambidextrous usage, efficiency of usage without need for separate impact-type device for setting the tool, durability, low cost and effective in operation without need for hydraulic power to add power at the door site.